The present invention relates to brackets for mounting traffic control devices and other objects to mast arms and other support members.
Traffic lights and other traffic control devices are mounted on a variety of supports, including mast arms, of varying diameters and orientations. Mounting brackets for traffic control devices should be sturdy, adjustable and simple to install. One such bracket is the ASTRO-BRAC brand described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,046, which is incorporated herein by reference. The ASTRO-BRAC(copyright) bracket (Pelco Products, Inc. of Edmond, Okla. comprises a male tubular member telescopically received within a female tubular member and secured therein by a snap ring. The bracket is attached to the mast arm by an anchor plate and steel bands or cable. The bracket is attached to the traffic control device by a clamp plate and U-bolts. While the ASTRO-BRAC(copyright) bracket provides strength and versatility, there remains a need for improvements to reduce the cost of manufacturing, to simplify installation and to increase stability of the installed bracket assembly.
The present invention is directed to a bracket assembly for supporting a traffic control device on a support member. The bracket assembly comprises a male member having a tubular portion and a connecting portion. The connecting portion is connectable to either the traffic control device or the support member. The male member defines a throughbore extending through the tubular portion and the connecting portion. The bracket assembly further includes a female member having a tubular portion and a connecting portion. The connecting portion is connectable to the other one of the traffic control device or the support member. The female member defines a throughbore extending through the connecting portion and the tubular portion. Further, the female member is divided longitudinally to form a pair of mating halves connectable to each other. The tubular portions of the mating halves are sized to clamp around the tubular portion of the male member.
In another aspect, the bracket assembly of the present invention comprises a first member having a tubular portion defining a throughbore. Means, having a throughbore, is included in the bracket assembly for removably and adjustably connecting the bracket assembly to the traffic control device. Also included is a second member having a tubular portion defining a throughbore. The second member is divided longitudinally to form a pair of mating halves connectable to each other, and the tubular portions of the mating halves are sized to clamp around the tubular portion of the first member. Also included is means, having a throughbore, for removably and adjustably connecting the bracket assembly to the support member. The throughbores of the tubular portions of the first and second members are aligned with the throughbores of the support member connecting means and the traffic control device connecting means.
In yet another aspect, the present invention comprises a bracket assembly for supporting a traffic control device on a mast arm. The bracket assembly includes a male member comprising a tubular portion with a front end and rear end and defining a throughbore. A female member is included, and it has a tubular portion with a rear end and also defines a throughbore. The female member is divided longitudinally to form a pair of mating halves connectable to each other. The tubular portions of the mating halves are sized to clamp around the tubular portion of the male member. The bracket assembly further comprises a clamp plate having a throughbore, and a connector assembly for removably and adjustably connecting the clamp plate to the traffic control device. The bracket assembly also is provided with an anchor plate having a throughbore, and a connector assembly for removably and adjustably connecting the anchor plate to the mast arm. The throughbores of the male and female members, the clamp plate and the anchor plate all are coaxially aligned when assembled.
Still further, the present invention includes a bracket assembly for supporting a traffic control device on a support member, wherein the bracket assembly comprises first and second members each having a coupling portion defining a wiring passageway therethrough. The coupling portion of the second member is divided longitudinally to form at least two sections connectable to each other, wherein the at least two sections of the coupling portion are sized to clamp around the coupling portion of the first member. The bracket assembly also includes first and second connectors, each having a wiring passageway therethrough. The first connector connects the bracket assembly to the support member. The second connector connects the bracket assembly to the traffic control device. The wiring passageways of the coupling portions of the first and second members communicate with the wiring passageways of the first and second connectors to form a continuous wiring path through the bracket assembly.
In yet another aspect, the invention is directed to a bracket assembly for supporting an object on a support member. The bracket assembly comprises a first member having a coupling portion defining a passageway extending therethrough, and a second member having a coupling portion defining a passageway therethrough. The coupling portion of the second member is divided longitudinally to form at least two sections connectable to each other, these two sections being sized to clamp around the coupling portion of the first member. A first connector, having a passageway therethrough, is included for connecting the bracket assembly to the support member. A second connector, having a passageway therethrough, is provided for connecting the bracket assembly to the object. The passageways of the coupling portions of the first and second members communicate with the passageways of the first and second connectors to form a continuous passageway through the bracket assembly.